Jewels on Water
by Sailor Panda
Summary: [IY x YYH crossover] It began in the Sengoku Jidai. And it was only one night but, in that one night, an infamous youkai thief discovered something he wanted but could not steal. A woman's heart.
1. Chapter One: In the Eye of the Beholder

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Revised version #2. I fixed up some grammatical errors and formatting that I had issues with. Nothing major. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this new edited version as much as the old one.

Thanks for all your support, everyone!

oOoOoOo

oOoOoOo

Chapter One: In the Eye of the Beholder 

oOoOoOo

oOoOoOo

There it was, waiting for him, begging for him to take it and make it his own. Placed on a pedestal within the four walls of the tiny shrine, it rested, ready for worship as it displayed its features to all who should look upon its features. And he, who had come to free it from its captivity, spared a brief moment to reflect on the thoughts it inspired within him.

Rare…

Priceless…

…_ugly…_

In annoyance, he glared at the object that had brought him across great distance and irritating obstructions, which he'd dispatched with ease but were nevertheless distractions he could have done well without on his journey. All that trouble he had gone through in an effort to add another notch to his larcenous reputation while simultaneously acquiring one more valuable treasure for his wondrous collection…all that for _this_ – an object that offended his refined sensibilities so. It did _not_ live up to the reputation rumors had built it up to and he sincerely wished that the one who had expounded on its magnificence at great extent were there at that moment so that he could be properly thanked –

_With a torturously slow and excruciatingly painful death!_

He truly did not want to add such filth to his carefully selected and beloved collection, but neither did he particularly enjoy the thought of leaving empty-handed. Feeling morose over the entire situation, half-heartedly he reached out to take the awful treasure –

_BOOM!_

only to be knocked over as the wall exploded behind him in a shower of debris and he was suddenly flattened beneath a crushing weight!

_What the devil - !_

As the weight shifted, scrabbled off of him, he turned to regard this newest intrusion with narrowed eyes that promised retribution for the unpleasant surprise. His eyes peered through the darkness with keen eyesight, searched, found –

And widened.

_Perhaps this jaunt will not be a complete loss after all_.

A true rarity the likes of which he had never seen before, she crouched before him with an odd yellow satchel slung across her back. She was dressed in the most unique clothing that left little to the imagination while a cascade of dark hair that glinted like silk spilled over her shoulders, concealing her features from his eyes, much to his regret. But that was not all his eyes took in for he also noted the bow and quiver of arrows in her possession, as well as the small bundle of fluff cradled protectively in her arms.

_Kitsune._

By scent alone, he could recognize his own and could only speculate on what a girl, obviously human, was doing with a full blooded youkai kit that she was obviously protecting as fiercely as she would a child of her own kind. It was a mystery, it was puzzling; it was –

Intriguing.

Youko Kurama always had liked puzzles.

As he continued to observe her, he noticed the tenseness of her body as she tossed the yellow satchel off her shoulder to land with a thump on the earthen floor just before she placed the unmoving bundle of kitsune beside it. Meanwhile, her head remained inclined in a fixed position throughout it all and he realized that her attention was completely focused upon the hole in the wall from which she'd come.

And not on him.

_How insulting!_

Youko Kurama was irritated at the way in which his presence was apparently being ignored by this odd creature that he found fascinating. He opened his mouth to bring her attention around to him where it properly belonged when suddenly, in a smooth and seamless motion that bespoke much practice, she withdrew an arrow from her quiver and notched it into the bow. As she aimed it towards the hole in the wall, her chin tilted upwards, causing her hair to fall back and finally reveal the features of her profile to him.

_Beautiful._

That one word breathed like a sigh in his thoughts while satisfaction swirled through him as the package she presented appealed to both his kitsune lust for beauteous things and his love for curiously intriguing puzzles. For a moment that must have lasted a mere fraction of time, even as his keen senses swept over her and catalogued every detail from that lusciously shaped body to the vivid hue of a luminous earthy brown eye that shone with purity and determination, he absorbed the sight of her and imprinted it onto his memories even as the acrid smell of another encroaching youkai bombarded his senses.

Annoyed at the coming interruption to his perusal of his newest fascination, he turned his attention to the hole just in time. An ugly, foul-smelling youkai appeared and his form suggested that his size would have towered over a man made hut had it not been hunched over in a predatory crouch, hind legs bent as four bulging arms supported its bulky torso with skeletal claws planted firmly in the earth. It was an abomination to anyone with any sense of aesthetics and Kurama's lips thinned and sneered in disgust as he took in the scaly blue-black skin that glistened with slime even as large curling black horns protruded from its lizard-like head.

On every level, the sight of the youkai offended him and a claw flexed, ready to easily dispose of this most unwelcome intrusion. Muscles clenched and he prepared to spring himself at the youkai –

And then almost sprang backwards at the sudden arc of light that sliced past him!

Frozen in surprise, he could feel the holy power rolling off of that racing spear of light as it embedded deep into one of the youkai's upper shoulders. In amazement he watched as that youkai gave a screeching high-pitched shriek as the arrow gave off a blinding burst of light that disintegrated its left side, leaving the creature minus two arms.

Practically gaping, Kurama slowly tore his gaze from the youkai thrashing in pain on the ground to find that the human had already notched another arrow, mouth set in a determination that said more than words that she was prepared to use it. She may have been human, and a female at that, but the hard look in those beautiful eyes that were so intently focused on the thrashing creature was all warrior.

"I won't forgive you for hurting Shippou-chan."

Her voice was pitched low and soft. And Kurama was struck by the oddity of that gentle voice that held a loving tenderness to it even as it also contained her determination and her threat. As she continued to speak, he had to resist the urge to inch closer to that beckoning, caressing voice. The situation was too volatile and he didn't want to distract her attention from the still dangerous youkai or set her off by suddenly drawing her fire to himself.

_Later_, he promised himself. Besides, he wanted to see what else she would do.

"Give up now and leave," she told the youkai, "or continue and lose what little life you have left."

"Never!" the youkai snarled. "I will make you pay!"

"I don't think so." Her lips thinned. "You put me in a very, very bad mood. I wouldn't push my luck if I were you."

"You are just a human," it hissed as it pulled itself into a crouch. "I will take the shards of the Shikon no Tama from you, miko."

_Shikon no Tama? _Kurama's eyes swung from the youkai back to the girl with wide eyes. _She possesses the legendary jewel? And she's a miko?_

"You're a fool," she was telling the youkai, "if you think the Shikon no Tama will do you any good."

"It will!"

"No, it won't. It'll destroy you, eventually."

"Lies!"

"The truth. You'll be destroyed by it just as it's been done to countless others."

"Do you think I can't see through your tricks?" the youkai accused. "You want to keep its power for yourself!"

She merely shook her head, disgusted.

"Yes, yes, yes," the youkai growled. "You are trying to keep it but I will take it from you. I will make you watch as it makes me complete. Then I will devour the kit and destroy this village with my new powers while you look on, helpless." It gave a grating, chittering laugh. "Then I will devour _you_!"

"Last chance," was all she said, body poised to fire. "Final warning: turn back now."

"Never!"

In a sudden rush, the youkai lunged, one arm swinging up and out, sweeping towards her with claws curled to slash.

She never hesitated, released.

Another arching flash of light, another blinding burst of power.

The anguished cry filled the tiny building with the audible proof of pain. The force of it reverberated in the air and threatened to shake the very walls and bring the roof collapsing down upon them as the youkai shuddered and fell, thudding to the earth, a headless corpse.

Silence fell as she remained poised, another arrow drawn and notched, aimed at the fallen enemy just in case it should regenerate itself and rise to attack once more. But it remained a lifeless mound, never to terrorize or harm another ever again.

"Well, that was exciting."

Suddenly Kurama found himself staring down the wrong end of an arrow. He didn't mind and was even pleased with the result of his ill-timed comment.

It gave him a better view of her face.

And a full frontal view was much, much better than the measly profile he'd been treated with up until then.

If his keen senses hadn't made known to him the strength of her fear, which he easily detected in her scent and the rapid beating of her heart, he would have licked his lips in anticipation. But he restrained himself, knowing either one might set her off in flight or in releasing the arrow she had pointed at his heart.

Neither option was appealing.

"Where did _you_ come from?" she demanded, fear making her voice harsh.

"Don't you remember?" A silver eyebrow arched. "You landed on me."

Her expression went blank.

"Just a little while ago," he prompted.

Her expression didn't change.

He stiffened. Had she really forgotten? Or just hadn't noticed in the first place?

Either option was insulting to his sense of worth and he was outraged!

"You owe me an apology." His voice came out harsher than he'd intended but she didn't flinch, either from his tone or the sharpness of his gaze. "I'm not used to acting as a landing cushion for fleeing miko."

A flash of emotion flickered across her features in a moment so brief it was gone in an instant. It was so quick that any other might have had difficulty detecting it. But he was youkai and his keen senses deciphered it immediately.

And it amused him.

After all, how often did a youkai inspire guilt in a miko?

"It was an experience not without some pain," he added watching with delight as those expressive eyes of her darkened even more with heartfelt emotion. "If I'd had some forewarning I might have been able to prepare myself better against the anticipation of pain. But it was quite unexpected."

He watched, smirking, as those eyes deepened even more in hue. But then her features changed, shock and disbelief flitting across her expression before suspicion settled and her eyes regarded him narrowly.

"You're teasing me!" she accused.

A soft chuckle filled the air.

"I don't believe this!" She shook her head. "You're a youkai. Shouldn't you be trying to kill me? Not teasing me?"

He was definitely amused. "You would rather I try to kill you?"

"Well…no. I didn't say that exactly. But the teasing is distinctly disturbing, especially when it's coming from a strange youkai that won't step out of the shadows to show his face."

With a start, he realized that the darkness of the room had hidden him in shadows. And with her poorer human sight, her eyes were not as able to pierce through the darkness as his could. Not wanting her to think him a coward that clung to concealing shadows, he edged into the moonlight streaming into the room through the hole in the wall. He moved slowly, careful of any sudden movements that might startle her into releasing her weapon of choice.

And he took utmost pleasure in her shock once he was fully revealed to her sight.

He was proud of his effect on others, with women especially. And he reveled in the knowledge that the revelation of his handsome appearance could make a miko forget that he was a natural foe just long enough to cause that pretty flush on her smooth skin, the involuntary parting of those delicious looking lips, the lovely widening of those delightful eyes that were clearly admiring of his beauty, and the unconscious lowering of her drawn weapon.

Unfortunately, much to his chagrin, the effect didn't last long.

A heartbeat later the bow was immediately raised back to its prior position and her lips firmed in a determined line while her eyes narrowed in suspicion as if the momentary lapse had never been. Though he was impressed with the miko's recovery ability…he was also disappointed.

Apparently, she wasn't as affected by him as he was by her.

Kurama thought it highly unfair.

"Kagome-sama? Is the battle over?"

The trembling words drew their attention to the opening in the wall where several faces could be seen peeking around the edges of the crude entrance with frightened eyes. One of the onlookers, braver than the rest, stepped closer to study the charred remains of the youkai with awed eyes, his wavering voice betraying him as the man who had first spoken.

"Amazing! Kagome-sama, you truly are a great miko!"

Though she winced at the praise, her stance never changed as she kept her bow notched at the silver youkai, trying her best to ignore the increasing fatigue her arms were starting to feel at the prolonged position. She sensed that this new youkai, as beautiful and easygoing as his relaxed appearance seemed to be, was even more dangerous than the one she had just downed and she wasn't going to be taken off guard so easily.

"K-Kagome-sama?"

The frightened stuttering had her eyes flicking in his direction before quickly refocusing on the youkai standing before her so casually. "Yes?"

"A-Are you going to kill it?"

She frowned, sparing a quick glance at the dead youkai to double check that it was indeed still dead.

"N-Not that one! T-The other one!"

Silver and white filled her vision. "Oh."

"I-Is it dangerous? O-Or are you preparing to purify it too?"

Kurama was tired of being referred to as 'it' by a poor excuse of a male who was so afraid that his voice seemed infected with a perpetual shake and he had to hide behind a female for protection. A miko, yes, but still female.

It made him ashamed of his own sex.

Exasperated with the situation and annoyed at the intrusion of these pitiful human males that were interfering in his attempts to get to know the mysterious miko better, Kurama decided to shift the tide in his favor. Ever the strategist, he did one of the things he did best.

He played on his enemies' fears.

A low growl drew all attention to him. And when he was sure that he had the full wide-eyed attention of the village men focused upon him, he bared his fangs at them and gave a hair-raising snarl while he shifted into an attacking crouch and made as if to lunge.

The reaction was immediate.

"Nooooooo!"

"Run! Run away! The youkai's going to eat us!"

"Aaaaahhh! Hurry! Get away!"

"It's going to kill us! Help! Help!"

The cries of the villagers as they all turned tail and ran as if one entity amused Kurama to no end. He snickered as he mused with a disgusted sort of glee that humans were really so very weak-minded.

"Well, that was childish."

He turned towards the feminine voice and found the intriguing human miko staring at him in disapproval. With a pleased sort of surprise, he noted that she had lowered her bow and, thus, her defenses.

"That was a mean trick," she scolded him. "Don't you have any shame?"

A silver brow arched. "I believe the shame followed the cowards that ran away."

"It's a natural reaction to run away from something scary. As well as anything you think is going to eat you." She tilted her head and added, as if in afterthought, "Or kill you."

"You didn't run away."

"I'm familiar with kitsune tricks." She gave him a pointed look. "But that doesn't mean I approve of all of them."

"Then I must apologize if I offended you." As consolation, he offered to her the treasure he had latched onto just before he'd been knocked down. "Forgive me?"

She stared at it then raised her gaze back to his. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"What?" Confusion flickered across his features. "Why would you think that?"

"That." Her head motioned towards the treasure. "Isn't that something you'd be more likely to give to an enemy as an insult rather than a would-be friend?"

He smiled charmingly. "It's the only gift I have."

"And it doesn't belong to you." She frowned. "Don't even bother giving me that look – it doesn't work on me.

"What look?"

He did his best to look innocent. Or, at least, as innocent as an infamous youkai thief could look while still holding the intended object of theft in his grasp. But, despite his best efforts, she was clearly not being swayed.

"That 'I'm harmless and innocent so you can trust me' look." She shook her head. "You remind me of a certain monk I know."

Surprise flashed through him. "That's the first time I have ever been compared to a holy man." He wasn't sure whether to be flattered…or insulted.

"Believe me, it wasn't a compliment."

"Oh?" His gaze suddenly turned curious. "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked, puzzled. "Why it wasn't a compliment?"

"No." He regarded her with a contemplative air. "You stand here bantering words with me. You didn't flee with the village men and yet you didn't attack me, either, as any other miko would have done upon seeing a group of humans being threatened by a youkai. Why?"

"Would you believe that I'm not a miko?"

He gave her a look. "I saw you fire arrows infused with holy power. Even the village man named you such. It's impossible to deny."

She shrugged. "Think what you like."

Then, to his disbelief, she turned her back on him, a dismissive gesture, as she knelt down beside the odd yellow satchel and the kitsune. Setting aside the bow and arrow, she drew the unconscious kit into her arms, brown eyes studying him with concern. As touching as he found the scene, he was annoyed with being ignored so he made a bid for her attention.

"You aren't afraid of me?"

She spared him a glance. "Do you want me to be?"

"Well, no. But you're not afraid, you're not attacking…it's not natural."

"So then, attacking and being afraid…that's natural?"

"Yes! I mean, no!" He huffed in exasperation. "You're twisting my words."

"No, I'm not," she responded absently, attention focused on examining the kit in her arms. "You're words were just confusing in the first place."

"Then I'll try to clarify." Gold eyes swirled chaotically. "Me, youkai. You, miko. Youkai and miko are natural enemies, therefore they fight. So that's why I'm asking – why aren't you fighting me?"

"Why aren't _you_ the one fighting _me_?" she countered easily. "You shouldn't put all the responsibility on my shoulders, you know. Don't forget that you happen to be one-half of that little formula you just set up."

_Gods, this human is irritating!_ Kurama thought in annoyance.

He resisted the urge to pounce and shake her until her head rattled and she spilled forth the answers he wanted to know. He'd never had this much trouble with a human before. Although…he'd never really spent much time in the company of humans so he wasn't quite sure what a normal amount of trouble they caused would be. As it was, with the way the situation was turning, he'd be grateful to never come across another intriguing odd human miko again!

"Besides," the miko continued saying as she brushed bangs away from the kit's face, "whose bright idea was it to establish that rule about miko and youkai being enemies anyway? I happen to get along just fine with them. Well, unless they're trying to kill me anyway. The rest is a different story."

"So," he struggled to sift through her words, "you aren't attacking because I'm not trying to kill you?"

"Bingo!"

He gave her a blank stare_. What's that supposed to mean?_

"Despite what you just saw, I don't like fighting," the miko stated calmly. "So I prefer not to get into one unless I, or other people, happen to be in danger."

"And how do you know I'm not that danger?"

She shot him a look that clearly showed the low opinion she had for his intelligence. Kurama was _not_ used to having such an expression aimed at him and it made his fur bristle as he scowled back at the miko who was, irritatingly enough, wholly unperturbed.

"No matter how much you posture," said the miko, "you appear very fast, as most youkai are despite what they may look like. If you really meant to attack, those village men would have been dead. Instead, you let them get away." Her brow creased. "Though I have no idea why you wanted to drive them away."

He titled up an arrogant chin. "They were intrusions."

"Intrusions to what?" Confusion coated her voice. "To your thieving?"

To his startled surprise, Kurama realized that he'd completely forgotten his original purpose in coming to the village in the first place. And in his amazement, he realized something else as well.

He was still holding the ugly village treasure.

"That belongs to the village, doesn't it?" she asked. "I remember hearing some of the villagers saying that this was a shrine to one of the holy items they worshipped." She eyed the piece. "That must be it."

"How do you know it doesn't belong to me?"

She stared at him like he was crazy. "It hardly looks like something a youkai would carry around with him wherever he goes. And why else would a youkai, who the villagers clearly have no liking of, venture into a human village if not to terrify or to steal?"

She had him there.

With a grin, he abandoned pretense and gave a nonchalant shrug. "It's what I do."

"It's not a very good thing. The villagers will be upset if you take it, and I think they've already been through enough today."

"So what? It's not like anyone can stop me." He shot her a pointed look. "Is there?"

"I don't suppose you'd just leave it be if I asked you to?"

Stunned by the notion that anyone would dare ask him that, he could only regard her silently and saw that she was completely serious as she stared back at him calmly, awaiting his response. Amusement overtook him, and he began to chuckle. He'd had no idea that a human miko could prove to be so entertaining!

"I've never laid eyes on you before today," he said in a tone full of mirth. "Why should I obey a request from a strange human miko? It would ruin my infamous reputation as a thief!"

"And stealing something like that wouldn't ruin it?" she asked doubtfully, her gaze on the object in question.

Despite the fact that he'd had similar concerns over the matter, he glossed over them to say to her confidently, "Not all treasures look properly worthy to all eyes. It's a matter of aesthetics. The priceless quality of an object depends on the one that beholds it."

"If you say so."

"I do." He suddenly smiled at her mischievously. "Though to be truthful, I sometimes find the actual experience of acquiring a particular prize more fascinating than the actual object itself."

Her lips curved. "I can believe that."

Encouraged, he boasted, "I'm the best. There's nothing I can't steal!"

"Oh?"

The soft syllable drew his complete attention, gave him a pause. Something swirled in her eyes, something he couldn't read, something intriguing. It had a hum of anticipation sizzling through his veins as she absently gathered the kit in one arm, her bag and weapon slung over a shoulder, and rose to her feet while contemplated him with a mysterious expression on her pretty features.

_What is she thinking?_ Kurama dearly wanted to know.

He didn't have long to wonder though as, on the heels of that particular thought, she spoke. Her voice was questioning, soft, hinting at some knowledge she held that he didn't but would, most likely, desire for his own.

"If you truly think that there's nothing you can successfully steal…isn't that just because you haven't gone after a treasure that offered enough of a challenge to keep you from saying that?"

Gold eyes narrowed at the implied insult. "You think there's something I can't steal?"

She smiled slowly. "Yes."

"And what would this something be?"

"Uh-uh." She shook her head, tone and eyes chiding. "I'm not just going to tell you. That would be too easy."

"And?" he prompted. He knew she had something in mind – he just needed to find out what!

"If you really want to know, then I propose…a bargain."

"What kind of bargain?" he asked suspiciously. "Youkai aren't known for bargaining with miko."

"And are you always one for following the rules?"

"No." Humor touched his features as he was taken by her manner. "So what's this…bargain?"

"You can think of it more as a trade, if you like."

"Either one, it doesn't really matter." He made a dismissive gesture. "Just tell me what it is."

"Very well," she conceded. "Then what I propose is this: I'll give you the information on this something you can't steal if…you leave the village's treasure where it belongs. Here."

"That doesn't seem like a very good trade."

Her shrug was blasé. "It's your choice."

"Hmm…"

What to decide? To abandon the prize in his grasp that he had gone through so much trouble to obtain in the first place for the risk of the unknown? Or refuse the challenge she presented which might or might not gain him a greater prize? He debated for a moment but, in the end -

It was an easy decision.

"I accept," he pronounced and placed the object back on the pedestal.

He'd never really wanted it anyway.

"And you won't try to come back later and steal it away again?" she prodded.

He glanced back at the ugly thing. "I can promise that."

"Great!" She gave him a winning smile. "See you later!"

"Wait!" He blocked her before she made it to the exit and stared down at her unruffled features with a scowl. "What about your end of the bargain? You said you'd tell me about this treasure that I can't steal."

"I know that." Another bright smile. "But there was no time limit set on our agreement. And I didn't say I'd tell you right _now_."

Her utter gall left him stunned speechless.

"I'd love to stay and chat some more but my friends are probably heading back this way and I need to meet up with them and get Shippou-chan checked out." She neatly sidestepped around the frozen youkai. "I'm sure that with your keen senses you can find me anytime when you want to continue this scintillating conversation but I've really, really got to go. Bye-bye! Oh, and try not to scare the villagers too much when you leave!"

With a backward wave, she was gone.

Meanwhile, the bewildered youkai left behind…was still too stunned to say anything.

He couldn't believe that he – master of deception and nuances – had just been conned by a mere slip of a human girl! And, to think, she'd had the incredible nerve to smile at him as if it were nothing to dodge holding up her end of the trade! There hadn't even been the slightest hint of tension or fear within her – and she even had the gall to tell him what he should do in her final parting comment!

Then, his paralysis wearing off, the humor of the situation hit him and he began to laugh. Starting off low and quiet, his laughter grew into deep rolling chuckles that seemed to have no end. Unbeknownst to him, his mirth frightened the few villagers that had been brave enough to cautiously venture out of their huts upon seeing the miko pass by unharmed and sent the terrified citizens ducking back into their homes in fear for their lives.

But the laughing youkai knew none of this. And even if he had, he wouldn't have cared, too preoccupied with the newest intriguing ideas taking shape in his mind as he thought of a certain mysterious little miko.

Youko Kurama had just discovered his newest treasure.


	2. Chapter Two: Upholding a Bargain

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Bet you thought you'd never see an update, huh? Well, truthfully, you almost didn't. I had ideas for three very different directions to take this fic after the first chapter and I spent so long debating it that I'd pretty much lost interest in continuing when I finally did decide on a direction. In fact, I almost wound up abandoning this altogether.

But so many people wanted to see more – geez, over 100 reviews for just the first chapter! – somehow my muse got mysteriously prodded back to life. So, really, credit for seeing this fic continue goes out to all of you who kept encouraging me with reviews, emails, and online chat sessions until my muse was sparked into taking responsibility for continuing inspiration for this story. I just hope this chapter does everyone's expectations justice, though you may hate me for the way it ends. Unfortunately, it will be a while before my next update – the reason's posted in my profile if you care to take a look.

Thanks for all your support, everyone!

oOoOoOo

oOoOoOo

Chapter Two: Upholding a Bargain 

oOoOoOo

oOoOoOo

Youko Kurama was hunting.

Oh, there might have been some that would have sneered and ridiculed him and his actions - if they had known. And there may have been some that would have called it 'stalking' and verging on harassment - if they had known.

But the point was moot as the mysterious 'they' did _not_ know. And what did it matter if they did? He didn't care for the opinions of lower beings for he was _the_ great youkai thief Youko Kurama and he preferred to call it hunting.

So Youko Kurama was _hunting_.

No matter how much it resembled stalking.

Kagome… 

The name the village man had called her had struck a chord within him and it had somehow stayed with him even when she was long gone from his sight. She was a fascinating creature. And, coming from him, that was saying quite a bit as he'd found less and less to capture his attention so readily the longer he lived.

Several centuries of living tended to do that.

Anticipation curled within him as he caught her scent on the breeze. He picked up his pace, leaping from tree branch to tree branch in a soundless rush. She had covered a good deal of distance from when they'd parted in the village where he'd been too consumed with his shock and mirth to immediately pursue her. But he was not known as a great thief for nothing, being extremely fast was part of what made him and he was able to quickly catch up to the mysterious miko.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome-chan!"

Hearing the different cries addressing his prey, he immediately found the best purchase amongst the trees. Making sure he was properly concealed and was downwind of any breeze that could carry his scent, he peered through leafy green at the scene taking place below. Gold eyes gleamed curiously as he wondered what new things he could learn about his mysterious miko.

And she _was_ his. As long as her end of the bargain was not upheld, he had a claim to her.

"I'm over here, everyone!"

At the miko's cry, he could hear and smell the callers of her name approach closer to where she stood still, waiting for them. It was with much interest that he watched several forms come into view, surrounding her with their obvious concern and –

SMACK!

lechery?

Gold eyes blinked in bemusement at the man dressed in monks robes rubbed his aching head where he'd been hit by a large weapon that Kurama had only ever seen a taijiya use. Indeed, the woman that wielded it was dressed in taijiya garb and, unbelievably, if his keen eyesight was not mistaken –

The monk had tried to grope the miko?

Suddenly, the miko's earlier comment about a monk made more sense. However, Kurama wasn't very pleased about the comparison. After all, it wasn't as if _he_ had tried to grope her – he'd never even touched her aside from having her landing on him and, even then, _she_ had been the one to touch him first. He was affronted, though he had to admit that the monk did have good taste.

The miko was, after all, very grope-worthy.

"Miroku! Knock it off – or else I'll knock _you_ off!"

The angry snarled threat was accompanied by a swish of red as a figure with long white hair tipped with triangular ears of the same color raised a fist and brought it down on the monk's head with a meaty _thunk_. The monk gave out a pained moan as he rubbed his head yet again while the figure, which Kurama's nose detected could only be a hanyou, drew the miko closer to his side as if shielding her from the lecherous holy man. It was with much interest that Kurama observed the possessive grip on the miko and, even more, the way in which she didn't seem to mind it.

But Kurama did.

"Miroku-sama, Inuyasha," the miko said with obvious exasperation as she shrugged out of the hanyou's grip with a seeming practiced ease. "Cut it out, you two. I want you to take a look at Shippou-chan. I don't think he's hurt very badly but I would still like a second opinion."

"Let me see," said the monk as moved closer.

"Watch your step, Miroku," said the hanyou, who was called Inuyasha from what Kurama could surmise.

After all, who else would be better named that than an inuyoukai hanyou?

"Inuyasha, please," murmured the monk called Miroku, "I'm only trying to check on the possible injuries done to our little kitsune. There's no need to act jealous."

Inuyasha's eyes widened impossibly. "Who are you calling jealous!"

"Well -"

SMACK!

"Ouch! Sango-sama, what did I do?"

The one apparently named Sango lowered her weapon. Again. "Stop teasing Inuyasha. Shippou-chan's more important than your squabbling."

"Teasing? Squabbling? Me?"

Sango's grip tightened on her weapon.

"Er, I mean – of _course_ the well-being of a fellow comrade is more important. Let's take a look right away, shall we?

With the sharp-eyed gaze of both Sango and Inuyasha upon him, as well as a faintly amused Kagome, Miroku cautiously approached the kitsune nestled comfortably in feminine arms. Careful to touch nothing that wasn't necessary – he did not need any more lumps on the head lest he wind up like their resident kitsune – Miroku was careful about feeling his way through the forest of auburn hair. Relieved to find no more than a small bump, he drew back with a smile.

"You were right, Kagome-sama. Just a little lump on the head, nothing too serious."

"That's a relief."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. "I'll bet the brat passed out due to fright rather than a little knock on the head."

"Inuyasha! That's a terrible thing to say."

"Come on, Kagome! For all that the brat's a little runt, he's still a full-blooded youkai. An injury like that is nothing. I'll bet he's faking it."

So saying, Inuyasha hooked a finger in the collar of the Shippou's shirt and dragged him from Kagome arms before she could protest. As the kitsune's lax form dangled in the air, Inuyasha gave him a small but vigorous shake. The tiny form stirred, eyes blinking in disorientation as they opened, focusing on the first object in the path of its gaze which just happened to be Inuyasha and –

"Noooooooooooo!"

screamed hysterically with an unbelievably high-pitched shriek.

Inuyasha instinctively jerked back from the sound, ears flattening close to his head as Shippou struggled wildly, still dangling in the air. Above, Kurama's ears twitched and did the same as he tried to block out that horrendous sound while the kitsune below flailed and slashed at the hanyou's wrist, though whether that was by accident or design was hard to tell from his position.

"Ow!" Inuyasha cried, releasing the tiny form in reflex from the pain. "You brat!"

But the kitsune was off and running as soon as he hit the ground. And the place where he immediately chose to seek safety in was –

"Kagomeeeeeee! Help! The youkai is- the youkai is going to get meeeeee!"

The kitsune was immediately scooped up in Kagome's arms.

"Shippou!" Inuyasha yelled. "You _are_ a youkai. And what's the deal with screaming at me?"

"Well," Miroku mused thoughtfully, "considering what he's been through, it's no wonder he had that reaction if your face was the first thing he saw."

Inuyasha whirled, eyes narrowed. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Ah, well." Miroku warily edged closer to Sango. "Just that if the last traumatic vision he saw before falling unconscious was of a youkai, it's only sensible that it would be equally as traumatic if one was the first thing he saw upon regaining consciousness."

"Just leave it be, Inuyasha," sighed Sango. She gestured to the small form perched on her shoulder. "He might have even reacted the same if Kirara was the first thing he saw too. It's not you, just any youkai."

Inuyasha grumbled and crossed his arms. "He still didn't have to scream."

"There, there, Shippou-chan," Kagome was soothing the trembling form in her arms. "No need to be afraid anymore. You're safe now."

Shippou just tightened his grip, head burrowing deeper into the crook of her neck.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. "What happened to the youkai that was chasing you?"

"The usual," she replied, gesturing towards her bow and arrows. "Though I accidentally made a mess of the village that I got chased into."

"That's hardly your fault," Sango told her. "With more youkai getting bolder by the day, I think the villagers should be grateful that they've seen for themselves that there's one less to deal with."

"And the Shikon shards?" Miroku asked.

"Still got them. What about you? Last time I counted, there'd been seven aside from the youkai that ended up chasing me away."

"It was easy," Inuyasha snorted. "Over in an instant."

"Houshi-sama disposed of them," Sango commented.

"Hey! I killed one of them too!"

"Well, except for that one," Sango amended to placate a fuming hanyou.

"Ah." Kagome nodded, understanding. "I'm just glad no one was hurt."

"What a waste of time," Inuyasha grumbled. "All of that and no new shard to show for it."

"There's always next time."

"Well," Miroku spoke up. "Might I suggest we use the remainder of the night to make camp? I believe we could all use a bit of rest after today."

"There was a small clearing a little distance away," Sango said, pointing behind her in the direction from which they'd come. "We can use that. And there's a stream located a short walk away from it too."

"Feh! Humans and your rest."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said warningly. "I'm not too tired to use _that_ word."

He twitched. "Feh! Have it your way. I could care less."

With a roll of her eyes, Kagome followed the group as they led the way, Shippou cradled in her arms. She smiled at Inuyasha when he took her yellow backpack, shrugging the weight easily over his shoulder while grumbling beneath his breath about not wanting to wait for her to catch up. They never looked back, seemingly unaware of the silent watcher they were leaving behind with questions that his mere curiosity could not answer.

What was a miko doing traveling with a taijiya, monk, kitsune and hanyou?

For that matter, what was a _hanyou_ doing traveling with a miko, taijiya, monk, and kitsune? Had the half-human part driven him insane?

The mystery deepened.

It was fortunate that he'd always thought those were the best kinds.

oOoOoOo

"Shippou-chan, you can let go anytime now."

Kagome was patient as she spoke to the tiny body that was still clinging to her fiercely. She'd allowed it even though it had made the chore of setting up camp slightly more difficult. Somehow she had managed but now that the tremors had ceased wracking that small frame, she felt it would be better if he managed to stand on his own for a little bit before turning in for the night.

But the kitsune had other ideas and shook his head, hair tickling her throat from where it was still buried.

"Shippou-chan, I want to take a bath before going to sleep. Unless you want to come along too, you're going to have to let go."

The kitsune just clung tighter.

"I promise when I get back, we can share the same sleeping bag and you can cling to me as much as you want. But, for now, I just need a little time for my own, okay?"

"And we'll be here with you too," Sango added as she stared at the scene with a sympathetic smile. "I know Kagome-chan protected you, but surely you can feel just as safe with us until she gets back, right?"

"You don't want to take a bath, Sango-chan?"

"Not tonight, Kagome-chan. Maybe in the morning."

"Well, Kagome-sama, if you need company, I'll be more than happy to-"

SMACK!

"Ouch! Sango-sama, please!"

"Feh, serves you right, Miroku."

"Not you too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he slouched against a tree, arms crossed.

Whether it was her reassuring words or the familiarity of such an argumentative interaction, something cause Shippou to release the death grip he had on Kagome's clothes. Whatever it was, Kagome was grateful for the brief respite as the kitsune slowly moved off her to sit beside her on the bedroll with a slightly forlorn expression on his tiny features.

Feeling bad about that look, Kagome asked gently, "Are you sure it's alright, Shippou-chan?"

"Yeah. Just don't take too long, okay?"

"Of course."

"I guess it would be easier to sleep after you get all those strange smells off you."

She blinked. "Smells?"

They had everyone's attention now though Shippou appeared oblivious as he replied with a wrinkled nose, "Yeah, those youkai that were chasing us. Their scent is all over you and I think I'd sleep better if you wash it off. And that other youkai too."

"What other youkai?" Inuyasha demanded while the others looked on with mixed curiosity and concern.

"I don't know." Shippou's features creased in a puzzled frown. "It's not one I smelled before I was knocked out. It's new."

"Another youkai?" mused Miroku.

"Yeah, kinda familiar. Actually, I think…maybe it's another kitsune."

"Kitsune, huh?" Inuyasha growled as he edged closer to Kagome, trying to pick up the scent.

"Kagome-chan," Sango began with an askance looked at the investigating inuyoukai, "did you really run into another youkai?"

"Well…yeah. But it was just - Hey! Watch where you're sniffing, Inuyasha!"

Kagome swatted at the embarrassing antics of the inuyoukai whose nose was coming just a little too close to her breast for comfort. Fortunately, he jerked back before her palm smacked into his nose, but his expression was disgruntled as his nostrils flared, still trying to take in as much of the scents lingering on her body as he could. Actually, as the faint whuffing sounds of sniffing touched the air, it became blatantly apparent that –

SMACK!

not _all_ of it was being done by Inuyasha!

"Ouch! Sango-sama! Inuyasha! Please, I was only trying to -"

"I _told_ you to lay off of Kagome, Miroku!"

"Houshi-sama, really."

Kagome sighed as she exchanged a long-suffering look with Shippou while Sango and Inuyasha berated the perverted monk with slightly more than just words. Brushing at the damp spot on her shoulder from Miroku's sniffing, she wrinkled her nose, feeling more in need of a bath than ever. Seeing as how Sango and Inuyasha were doing such a fine job of their own in dealing with Miroku's antics, she took pity and refrained from adding her own displeasure to the situation in a very physical way.

Besides, she was beginning to think he enjoyed it.

"Kagome!"

She blinked at the sharp bark, then drew back in surprise to find Inuyasha's features boring into hers just scant inches away. When had _that_ happened?

"Kagome-chan?"

Sango's concerned tone drew Kagome's eyes to her and she forced a smile, realizing she must have spaced out. "I'm sorry, guys. It's been a long day, and I'm tired."

"What about that other youkai?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. "Did it try to hurt you?"

It was proof of his own concern to her welfare that he asked so simply instead of growling and demanding answers with angry yells. She could tell by the slight quiver of his body that he really was holding back on doing just that, and she appreciated the effort he was going to on her account. In made her more amiable to delaying her want of a bath just a little longer to satisfy curiosity.

"No," she replied. "But he was a little too playful for his own good. And the villagers too."

Inuyasha stiffened. "He?"

"Yeah."

"Another youkai was terrorizing the village you ran to?" Sango addressed Kagome worriedly. "Were very many of them hurt?"

"Um…well, I don't think so. They were all alive and unharmed when I left to find you guys."

"Kagome-sama," Miroku was frowning, "does that mean you didn't dispose of the youkai?"

"Just the one that was chasing us."

"Should we go back and deal with him? Was he really that difficult to handle?"

She scratched her head. "Not in the way you mean, he wasn't."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at her. "Well, what _do_ you mean then?"

"Just that he wasn't there to hurt anyone. Well, as long as no one got in his way, anyway."

"Are you sure, Kagome-chan?" Sango mirrored Miroku's frown. "How could you tell?"

"Because he seemed more interested in stealing the village's treasure when I happened to…ah, interrupt him. Other than that, he was perfectly harmless."

The sound of a twig snapping drew Kagome's gaze behind her, but it was faint and if it hadn't been so close she probably wouldn't have heard it. She thought she caught a flash of white amongst leafy green but, before she could strain her eyes to investigate further, Inuyasha's incredulous growl snapped her attention back to him.

"A youkai was _stealing_ from a human village and you just let him get away with it? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Now, Inuyasha," Miroku tried mediating, "I'm sure Kagome-sama has her reasons."

But the hanyou acted as if he didn't even hear him as he glared at Kagome suspiciously and asked, "Was he pretty?"

"What!" Kagome gaped.

She wasn't the only one. Shippou was wide-eyed, Sango was the same, and Miroku, while looking faintly surprised, seemed resigned as if he'd half-expected this. Meanwhile, Inuyasha just looked determined.

"You heard me. Was he pretty?"

"Well," Kagome floundered, "he wasn't ugly."

"Ah," Miroku intoned sagely, "so he was pretty."

"Miroku-sama, don't help!" Kagome exclaimed when Inuyasha's gaze seemed to glitter in away that was…well, not very pleasant.

"What kind of youkai was it?" Inuyasha growled, eyes narrowed to mere golden slits.

"Um," Kagome gulped, "a kitsune?"

"_WHAT!_"

Everyone who was not Inuyasha winced.

"It really _was_ a kitsune!"

"Yeah," Kagome replied, sourly wondering why he was so surprised. "Shippou-chan was right."

The small kitsune puffed up with pride.

Inuyasha glared at the kit, as if attributing everything to blame on him, and the small form wilted and scooted closer to Kagome. Kagome, in turn, glared at Inuyasha.

"Stop trying to intimidate him, Inuyasha. It's not like any of this is Shippou-chan's fault."

"Feh. So who was this youkai you let run away with stealing something so easily?"

"I don't know." By this point, Kagome was getting irritated with the hanyou's abrasiveness and the look she gave him fully expressed her displeasure. "We never exactly introduced ourselves. I was a little too busy dealing with a rampaging youkai and terrified villagers and all to think of it."

"And you let someone like that just go? Feh. Just like a woman's brain to turn to mush at a pretty face."

She twitched. "Inuyasha! It was the _other_ youkai that was doing the rampaging and terrifying…uh, most of it anyway. The kitsune didn't harm anything or anyone as far as I could tell."

"And stealing is okay compared to all that, huh?"

"Well, I don't think he stole anything. He promised he'd leave the village treasure alone."

"What? Why would he want to do that?"

"Uh, because…I asked him to?"

They were all frowning at her, making her feel really uncomfortable. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the way the rest of the conversation was going to go if they were all going to gang up on her. And, truthfully, she wasn't sure how to explain herself without making it look like she was just another flighty bird-brained female distracted by a handsome figure.

Which she _wasn't!_

It was Miroku who spoke first. "Kagome-sama, not that I'm unaware of your powers of persuasion but…youkai aren't known for making promises with humans. Not good ones, anyway."

"It's especially unlikely," Sango added, "for such a promise to be made with a miko. Could it be that he didn't know what you were?"

"No," Kagome sighed. "He knew. We had a little…discussion about it after he saw me topple that other youkai with my arrows."

Miroku blinked. "He knew you were a miko but still made such a promise?"

"…Yes."

"Kagome-chan," Sango's expression was worried, "youkai don't normally make promises with anyone, especially a miko, unless they get something in return. You would tell us if something terrible had happened, wouldn't you?"

"Of course! But nothing did, I swear. He might be a thief but he was still, I guess, pleasant compared to other youkai."

"Pleasant?" Inuyasha, who had been silent for a while, spoke up angrily. "And just why exactly did this _pleasant_ youkai do something like that, huh? Because I'm sure it couldn't be from the goodness of his heart."

"What a mean thing to say," Kagome huffed. "You don't even know him!"

"And after one meeting, you do?"

They glared, and it was only when a less than subtle throat clearing reached their ears that they broke off their staring contest. Kagome glanced towards the source of the sound to find a patiently waiting Miroku giving her an almost apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-sama. As rare as it is for me to agree with Inuyasha's thinking-"

"Hey!"

"- I, too," Miroku continued as if there had been no interruption, "am concerned about what was needed to extract such a promise from a youkai who, judging from his unlawful activities, I must deduce as possessing a less than saintly character."

Feeling chastised in the face of Miroku's calm, Kagome fidgeted and stared with a fixed fascination at the ground. With a tiny sigh of resignation, she admitted reluctantly in a small voice, "Well, it was nothing big, really. But I…sort of…made a…um, bargain with him?"

"_WHAT!_" Inuyasha burst out again loudly, much to the irritation of anyone with a sense of hearing. "What were you thinking!"

"Kagome-chan," Sango said worriedly, though more calmly, "making a bargain with a youkai is dangerous."

"What kind of bargain was it?" Inuyasha demanded. "Was it for the shards?"

"No, it wasn't." The look Kagome gave him was all disapproval. "You should know me better than to think I would make any kind of bargain with those."

Inuyasha was not mollified. "Then what did you bargain with?"

"Information."

"What kind of information?"

"I'm not telling."

"Well, why the hell not!"

"Because I haven't even told _him_ yet so it seems rude to talk about it with anyone else."

As she watched, Inuyasha's frame seemed to swell with rage as his eyes glittered gold with his ire. Kagome pursed her lips, knowing he wouldn't really do anything to hurt her no matter how angry he was, but disliking his intimidation tactics all the same. Just when she was sure that the hanyou was going to explode with a storm of accusations and profanity designed to set her temper off as well, Miroku interceded.

"Now, now," the monk clucked placatingly. "We should all trust in Kagome-sama's judgment. If she thinks what she did was for the best, then I believe her."

"Me, too," Sango added with a smile at her friend.

Shippou just nodded vigorously.

As one, they all turned to the last one to add assent. Inuyasha, caught by several pairs of warning eyes telling him not to screw this up, hunched his shoulders defensively as the worst of his volatile emotions faded away. He knew if he made a big scene now, he'd come out of it looking like an idiot again and had little desire to repeat the experience. Annoyed with everything, he grunted and crossed his arms, turning his back on everyone and then proceeded to ignore them all.

Or pretended to, anyway.

The twitching of his ears as they conversed was a dead giveaway.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku began, "I don't mean to be rude but I do have some questions."

"Like what?"

"Well, you said you didn't get the name of the youkai you bargained with, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Did you happen to give him yours?"

She thought about it, brow creasing in a frown. "Now that you mention it, maybe not. Things were kind of hectic and introductions slipped my mind. I was more worried about Shippou-chan and finding the rest of you than anything else."

"That's understandable. But, Kagome-sama, no names were exchanged and you said that your end of the bargain was not concluded."

Uneasy, she nodded.

"Then that makes it more difficult for him to find you, or vice versa. If you can't conclude the bargain, I'm sure the youkai will be most upset."

"Oh." She hadn't really thought about it much. Until now. Wincing, she asked, "But he can track me down by scent, right? He certainly seemed intelligent enough to do that."

"True," Sango broke in. "But he might not be very happy about having to go through that much effort."

Kagome just sighed.

"Still, it surprises me," Sango mused, "that a youkai would just let you go without having you hold up your end of the trade first."

"Yeah, well, that's my fault. I think I temporarily stunned him into shock somehow and left before he fully recovered."

"Oh, my," Miroku murmured. "He'll be even more unlikely to be very happy once he catches up, won't he?"

Kagome grimaced but was distracted by a jerky tugging on her clothes. Glancing down, she saw Shippou regarding her with curious wide eyes. It was clear that he was excited about something and she gave him a questioning smile.

"Kagome," the kitsune asked, "what was he like?"

"The youkai?"

Shippou nodded vigorously. Though his enthusiasm made a tired Kagome want to sigh, it was the hint of yearning in his expression that caught at her heart. Realizing that he must be longing for some contact with his own kind since his last parent was killed and he'd come to join them on their journey, Kagome ached to give him a little of what he wanted. She couldn't resurrect his parent, but she _could_ answer his questions.

"Well, we didn't talk for long," Kagome told him, "so I don't really know that much about him."

"What kind of kitsune was he?" Shippou asked eagerly. "Was he brown? Black? Or maybe a red like me?"

She had to chuckle at that. "None of those options, I'm sorry to say. If I had to choose a color then I'd have to go with…silver. A pretty silver."

The sudden silence that descended after her pronouncement was unsettling. Uneasy at the weird stillness that seemed to grip the group, she frantically wondered if there was something she was missing about all of this. Surely the color of a kitsune wasn't all that important. Was it?

"Uh, guys?" she hesitantly prodded. "If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll have to start freaking out."

Miroku cleared his throat. "Kagome-sama, I may not be as knowledgeable about kitsune as a taijiya, or even anyone possessing a drop of youkai blood. But from what I've heard, a silver is the rarest among kitsune kind. Isn't that right, Sango-sama?'"

"Yes," Sango nodded, face drawn in serious lines. "There aren't many, and running across one is very rare. I've never seen one myself but I remember my father telling me that, when it comes to power, a silver is unmatched by any other in the kitsune hierarchy once he gains his full nine tails. They also happen to be the most dangerous and unpredictable."

"If it's any consolation," Kagome said with a weak smile, "I only noticed the one tail."

"But was that in his true form, or his false one?"

"What's the difference again?"

"For a kitsune, the true form would be more like a large version of the animal," Sango explained patiently. "The false one would be more akin to a human in looks."

Kagome's mind flashed to Sesshoumaru. "Oh."

"Which one was he in, Kagome-chan?"

"I guess he had to be in his false form then."

Sango sighed. "Then it's hard to tell just how powerful he is. Kitsune are tricky so they usually prefer roaming about in their false form to make it more difficult for an enemy to determine their true strength. Only in their true forms can anyone really tell just how many tails they have, and just how much power."

"Oh," Kagome repeated again, weakly.

"Kagome-chan," Sango seemed intent on something, "if you're sure it was a silver kitsune you saw-"

Kagome nodded.

"-and he was attempting to steal the village's treasure?"

She nodded again. "But he didn't really seem to want it. It was- Well, it didn't look…very pretty."

"What is it?" Miroku asked of Sango when she fell silent as if mulling over something in her mind. "Do you know who this youkai Kagome-sama met was?"

"Perhaps. Father used to tell me stories he picked up here and there of legendary figures even amongst youkai kind. And I can't be sure if this is the same one but, since silver kitsune are rare, it could be him."

"And what do you remember about a silver kitsune?" Miroku inquired.

"There wasn't much. Just that even other youkai were in awe of him though none could truly claim to know him. He thrives on stealing valuables of beauty and is very good at what he does. From what Father told me, he's very elusive and has never been caught, not for long anyway, and not without making away with some sort of precious artifact in the escape. And he can be very cruel and heartless when dealing with anyone who gets in his way."

At that, everyone turned to look at Kagome who shrunk under their reproachful gazes.

"But he didn't _seem_ that bad!"

"Well," Miroku smiled wearily, "if anyone can see the good in a youkai and make a bargain with him and come out unscathed, it's Kagome-sama. Although I really must say that my heart would rest easier if you refrained from doing such things again with strange unknown youkai."

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled guiltily. "I'll try not to do it again."

"I suppose that's the best any of us can hope for," he said with a small chuckle. "Sango-sama, I don't suppose that these legends passed down to you ever gave this youkai a name?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I believe there was."

This time, everyone looked towards Sango.

"I think it was…Youko Kurama."

oOoOoOo

Youko Kurama was annoyed. Very annoyed. And an annoyed Youko Kurama was…well, it was not a good thing. As his silent form trailed quickly but quietly after his oblivious prey, thoughts regarding the conversation he'd overheard and his reactions to them passed through his mind and grated on his nerves.

Him? Harmless?

It was an outrageous insult to someone of his elevated reputation. Revenge was definitely needed against someone who spread such lies. Action had to be taken; something humiliating, something swift, something mean.

He just needed to think of it first.

Once thing was certain. The members of the group the miko, Kagome, had collected were definitely interesting and Kurama had already formed opinions of his own towards them based on what he'd witnessed so far.

The monk called Miroku was amusing, as long as he kept away from the miko, and Kurama was sure that they'd get along fairly well were they ever to have an opportunity where they could converse. After all, Kurama could recognize a fellow con artist when he saw one, no matter what kind of holy robes he wore.

The kitsune kit named Shippou was annoying, a bit too cowardly and clinging by half. But that was, Kurama suspected, only natural for someone of the child's age and who was, apparently, orphaned. He had to be for kitsune families were very protective of their young and only death would leave a kit out to fend for his own without another adult of his kind. Though the details of how he came to be traveling with a hanyou and group of humans was unknown, Kurama supposed he could be tolerant of the brat out of sympathy for that alone.

The taijiya, Sango, he liked. She had spirit and knowledge and obviously knew how to fight, qualities that Kurama found attractive in any female. Despite her one fault that lay in being attracted to an obviously perverted monk, Kurama could find little to say against her other than her chosen profession. After all, it was difficult to be completely easy around a woman who was supposed to hunt you, though her choice of certain non-human traveling companions made it easier to accept.

The hanyou called Inuyasha, however, was a different story. Aside from being rude and stupid and having eyes for the miko that he himself was interested in, Kurama's feelings were pure and perfectly clear.

He absolutely detested the hanyou.

Of course, his opinion of the loudmouth might have been better if not for the teasing comments of the humans that maybe the miko's interest in Kurama was simply because he had the inuyoukai's coloring which she had to have a preference for some reason. The result had been blushes from both the miko and the hanyou with lots of defensive yelling on the part of the latter. And even more insulting was when the hanyou, upon being asked by Sango if he knew anymore about the youkai named Youko Kurama since he possibly ran in the same circles, responded by scoffing that he never paid attention to any youkai's reputation since it was probably just talk stirred up for an over inflated ego.

His ego was _not_ over inflated – it was all duly justified!

Somehow, he would find a way to make the hanyou pay for his insult. It was just a matter of when.

Suddenly, Kurama froze. His prey had stopped, the nearby stream glittering in the night that had descended upon them. As he waited, the figure he was watching sighed.

"Okay, I think we're far enough away for you to come out safely now."

Kurama blinked. Who was she talking to?

"I know you're there. Youko Kurama, is it?"

His eyes widened. She was talking to _him!_

How curious.

How interesting!

Smiling with anticipation, he stepped clear from concealing foliage and into her view. "So you know my name. Kagome."

"So you really are- Hey, wait. How do you know _my_ name?"

"It's what your traveling companions call you, do they not? Though, truthfully, I heard one of the men at the village call you that earlier."

"Oh." She blinked, nonplussed. "I suppose you came for your information then."

"Among other things."

"Other things?" Her expression turned suspicious. "What other things?"

He shrugged, gold eyes laughing at her.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"In due time, perhaps."

"Fine," she sighed. "Let's just get this over with then. I'm tired and the sooner I give you what you came for, the quicker I can take my bath."

"Well, now. I don't mind waiting." His smile widened. "Surely you need a guard while you attend to necessities?"

She eyed him warily. "Please tell me you're not as big a pervert as Miroku-sama."

"I'm not as big a pervert as Miroku-sama," he repeated dutifully, grinning all the while.

"Oh, no!" She took a few safe steps back. "Sango-chan didn't mention that part in your resume."

Though he had no idea what a 'resume' was, he was quick at picking up hints. "Oh, I have many talents that not everyone is aware of. In fact," he said suggestively, "I'd be more than happy to demonstrate some of them for you."

She blushed then glared at him accusatively. "I was wrong. You _are_ a bad youkai."

He laughed. He couldn't help it; she was just too amusing.

"It's not funny," she sniffed then crossed her arms when that just seemed to make him laugh harder. "But if you think that I'm going to take a bath with your Miroku-sama-like mind anywhere within a hundred mile radius, you've got another thing coming. The less time I have to spend with another pervert, the bet-"

Her words broke off on a gasp as she visibly froze, staring with horrified fixation at some point behind him, and Kurama immediately stopped laughing.

Hair prickling on his neck and unable to resist discovering for himself the cause of that disquieting expression, he turned to look back and abruptly wished he'd just picked up the miko and escaped the scene instead of wasting precious moments of _seeing_ the enemy instead of fleeing it. But by then, it was already too late.

He wrapped his arms protectively around the miko, instinctively shielding her from oncoming danger, as his body tensed. He had just enough time to think - _Well, this certainly isn't boring!_ - and ready his body to leap away when the wall of inky darkness arced over them, looming over them like a gigantic evil tidal wave and moving at a speed even greater than his own. He tried to get away but knew even before it hit that he wasn't going to make it and clutched the miko tight to him and then –

Everything went black.


End file.
